


Weiss's Hidden Potential

by Bloodangel18



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cock Worship, F/F, Futanari, Harems, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mind Break, Multi, Mutant Cock, huge ass, musk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodangel18/pseuds/Bloodangel18
Summary: Weiss has gained a few new features, and they promise to blow the minds, and tame the wombs, of every girl in Beacon and Remnant.  Team RWBY needs to muster some strength to please their white haired member, and maybe help build her a harem while they're at it.





	Weiss's Hidden Potential

**Author's Note:**

> I feel I should preface this by saying this is not the first, or second, or even fifth attempt at this story. I knew the direction I wanted it to go, but couldn't figure our how to get there. I hope to make the next chapter soon.

In the many long hallways of Beacon Academy, prestigious school for huntsmen and huntresses across the world, a bell sounded that announced the end of class for the day and marked the start of the weekend. In one classroom, a group of first year students were beginning to gather their supplies to leave. The teacher of the class, the combat instructor/assistant headmistress Glynda Goodwitch, was facing away from her class to erase the lessons on the chalkboard.

"Remember children, I expect that Dust uses report next week, do not forget!"

Glynda did not look behind her to see what her students were doing as they shuffled out of her classroom, so she couldn't see most of them having to fight themselves to look away from the utterly massive and perfectly shaped shelf of ass that Miss Goodwitch had wrapped up in that much-too-short dress skirt of hers. Every one of the Male students, as well as the majority of the female ones, couldn't not stare at the pair of bubbly, oversized orbs as they jiggled and bounced like cotton-wrapped jello. Her bountiful chest was also quite visible even from behind, the fantastic rack trapped within her blouse bounced almost freely despite the tightness of her outfit. The males cursed their tight fitting uniform pants for not hiding their considerable bulges, while the females resented their own skirts for being so scandalously short, not hiding the many soaked-through panties that they wore. One student in particular, one who no one would have thought to have such a problem, was having it worse than the rest.

While the other teenage hunters-in-training were having delightfully innocent fantasies of seeing, maybe even groping that luscious mountain of ass, Weiss Schnee was struggling to hold from flouncing over there to her teacher, lifting up that skirt, and doing unbelievably sinful things to it. Namely with her tongue and new appendage.

This was just the latest in a spree of intense exercises of mental fortitude that Weiss had to practice ever since the change happened. Instead she turned her head away, with a great deal of effort needed, sending her immaculate yet off center ponytail of silky, alabaster hair swinging around as she stomped off out the classroom. 

...and promptly upon leaving it lost her grace and started off at a stumbling run to the nearest bathroom.

\--()--

She bathroom door slammed behind Weiss as she stumbled in. Taking a second to cast a glyph at the door handle, ensuring that no one could enter without applying an extreme amount of force to the door, she moved over to the second stall as carefully as possible, her knees almost knocking together as she walked with a strange walk and a sweating face. She turned to look at a passing mirror over the sinks to see a bright red blush lighting up her porcelain-fleshed face. There was no doubt that Weiss Schnee was one of the most beautiful girls in the school, and considering that the ugliest person in the school was on par with a civilian supermodel, that was quite a statement to make. Such was the effect of an unlocked Aura on people; there was simply no such thing as an unattractive huntress.

However, that very same fact was the source of Weiss's current issue, not helped by the fact that Glynda Goodwitch was by far the most attractive teacher in Beacon. Weiss had to struggle every day now, ever since the accident happened and made her body change. The reason she had locked herself away in the girl's bathroom. And it was now emerging from beneath her tiny little school uniform skirt.

Curse the fool who designed such a minuscule skirt to be the standard uniform, as it hardly even hid away the bottom of anyone's ass. She hated how easy it was for her to see the tight, delectable round ass of any girl she passed by whenever they moved any faster than a brisk walk. So it was no match for the club of flesh that was sliding down and up from between Weiss's thick, luscious thighs. Every inch of the pale pink length was dripping with a strange, thick, clear liquid; the same liquid that was spraying lightly from wherever the thigh-thick shaft was emerging from all over the white-haired girl's legs and shoes. Lazy spurts of glossy juices hit the floor like streams from a water gun. Pulsating veins the size of her thumbs arched and swirled across its massive length, pumping more blood through it than should be physically possible for her petite body to handle.

Weiss's face could be labeled as silly looking, as the feeling of this colossal length extending out from her body felt incredibly good. Her lovely sapphire eyes were crossed and her mouth was open in a perfect O with her tongue hanging free, dripping saliva all over her slowly growing shaft. Her hands were by her sides, clenching hard as her feet were pointed inward towards each other, her legs shaking and her knees trembling. Every time this happened, every time this massive… cock grew from her crotch she experienced a mind-shattering orgasm. Her fat, plump pussy, sitting just below where the shaft was growing, was spraying a constant stream of clear girlcum, dousing her inner thighs and the toilet below her in sticky streams of love juices. This would continue for as long as her cock would grow, and judging by how long the last few times this happened had taken, this would take a long while. So she had no choice but to endure a minutes long cum, losing her mind in the process.

Weiss let out cute little gasps and moans, like a sweet little kitten calling for love, as her enormous cock continued to grow, having already passed the foot-long mark and not showing any hint of slowing down. It was plainly obvious now, what with her dick raising up her skirt, that she wore no panties whatsoever beneath her uniform. Her plump, perfectly smooth pussy was left bare to the world. Weiss knew from experience that any panties she would have worn would simply be shredded once her length started to emerge. This also allowed the insanely thick girth of the shaft to slide and rub sensuously along her thick, and delectably smooth inner thighs as it grew longer and longer, giving Weiss an impromptu thigh-job and sending her into even higher levels of pleasure. Her hips were rolling now, gyrating as if she were making love to some unseen lover, making her cock bounce and roll as well, all but fucking her silky smooth thighs with more and more cock.

After a few more seconds, the length had reached an obscene two and a half feet long, and had finally stopped growing. In length that is. The girth was already insane, beating out her own thighs in thickness, which was no easy task. Soon after reaching its final length, new features began appearing all along the ungodly huge shaft. The head, instead of being the domed helmet of a human penis, was instead was a monstrous shape, not unlike a horse's flare while the crown, already wide enough to smother a girl's face completely, grew a ring of harsh looking spikes, each half an inch long and bundled with countless nerves, as if each one was a clit waiting to be serviced by a dedicated tongue. The ring of spikes all curved back towards her shaft, promising easier entry than exit.

Below that, where her shaft began, were a strange series of wart-like bumps that littered her length. She had once ran her fingers across the many strange textures and had been left gasping and convulsing as how sensitive they were. They felt like slick grapes beneath her fingers. She could only imagine how they would feel entering a potential mate.

If the massive length, the monstrous girth, or terrifying textures of her cock didn't tame whatever hole they might have entered, the feature at the base of the shaft would certainly break it. Despite the truly stunning thickness of the slab of meat was, enough that Weiss couldn't even wrap both her hands halfway around, that still was it's true maximum width. A knot, much like one would find on a dog's dick, graced the area where her shaft met her smooth pelvis. It was absolutely enormous in size, almost enough to reach Weiss's head in size, and it was still soft and pliable, like a big ball of jelly. Weiss had some of the best feelings fondling this knot with her soft hands, rubbing it as the rest of her monster cock was left ignored and pumping out an endless stream of concentrated precum, thick enough that one would have trouble swallowing it. And once she began cumming, the knot would harden and swell just that much more massive, and it would not deflate until her orgasm ended, which typically took several minutes to end. It takes a long time to empty her balls.

Speaking of which, now that her length had fully emerged, the final feature of her new body did as well. Out plopped two vast orbs, each out sizing her head by a wide margin, perfectly smooth and spectacularly heavy, the sack they sat in hanging down to her knees. Once again Weiss's delicious thighs were working against her, cradling her tremendous testicles between them and giving them a delightful massage, making them audibly gurgle and squelch with the countless gallons of nut custard trapped, churning within.

It was obvious now that Weiss's clothes couldn't begin to hide away her fantastic new features. And if this was anything like the last few times it had emerged, it would not go away until Weiss thoroughly released everything trapped within her bubbling balls. But this time the size of the things between her legs were at an all time high. Who knew how much time and effort it would take to milk every last drop of mutated semen from her sack?

Well, there was no time to waste. Weiss was just happy that she had a ready excuse for her teammates, and that this was the last class for the day. She got to work, doing whatever it takes to release the nonstop supply of jizz that she had stored today. So eager and distracted she was that she hadn't even noticed the small gasp of surprise, subsequent click of a scroll camera, and the faint rush of wind displacement. She didn't even see the few traces of rose petals gracing the floor of the adjacent stall.

\--()--

Ruby Rose knew she was quite young for a huntress. She knew that she was naive, reckless, and a bit of a thrill seeker, not unlike her big sister. She may have been one of the most talented students in the whole of Beacon Academy, nearly matching up against Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl herself, despite being two years younger, but she still had a lot to learn about the world and the life and trials of a Huntress.

Nevertheless, she knew enough to recognize when something was not right. Especially about her teammates. And Weiss Schnee, Ruby's Big Bestie, Better Than the Restie™, was acting really, really odd lately.

Weiss had always been a bit private in her manners, always doing her best to avoid the other girls in the room when needing to use the shower. This had lessened over the past few months, as she had gotten comfortable with her teammates. Sure she trounce around the dorm wearing nothing but skin tight leggings and sports bra like Ruby did, or bend over at every inopportune moment like Blake, or just hang out on her bed completely bare naked like Yang regularly did(the girls of RWBY were strangely risque it seemed, now that Ruby thought about it with a blush). But Weiss was starting to let her hair down more, and didn't dress up to the nines like she was about to go to the ballroom dance everyday. Ruby wouldn't mind seeing her in that cute little babydoll sleep dress more often, but that was a different matter.

The point is, Weiss was becoming more open with her teammates, and beginning to share the boldness of their lives, one step at a time. So what if every single girl in the dorm had some burning crush on each other(not that Ruby knew that), it was fun and refreshing to let loose every now and then.

But then, just over a week ago, Ruby noticed Weiss lose just about every hint of courage and comfort she had built up in her time with the team. She rushed off to the bathroom after almost every class was over, completely avoided the other girls whenever possible, even at lunch, and didn't even stop to say goodnight to the girls before sliding into bed, out like a light before her head hit the pillow. Blake and Yang had certainly noticed, but they just assumed that Weiss was in the middle of a particularly brutal monthly or something, nothing to be worried about.

But Ruby knew better. She knew Weiss like the back of her scythe. The silver haired girl was going through something terribly stressful, and was making her close up like a bloom at night. Ruby couldn't stand to see her best friend (and probable crush) so stressed out. She wanted to help, in any way she could.

So now, after class, she watched as Weiss left the lecture hall with all the grace her upbringing could give her, and the moment she thought she was out of sight of everyone lost her steady pace and haltingly stumbled towards the nearest restroom. Ruby had been taking those stealth lessons to heart, however, and knew how to avoid being seen. And considering how out of it Weiss looked, it would be easy to slip past her and beat her to the stalls. Then Ruby would finally find out what Weiss was going through.

She made it to the bathroom in record time, even with the extra steps taken to stay incognito. She set up in the first stall inside, knowing that nobody ever uses the first stall unless every other one was being used, that's just a fact. She brought her legs up off the floor onto the toilet seat, balancing effortlessly on the plastic lid like she weighed nothing at all. Mentally praising Ren and his time teaching her some of his ninja moves, she waited with all the patience of a sniper for her teammate. After a few tense seconds she heard the bathroom door slam open and closed and the distinctive sound of one of Weiss's glyphs sealing the door closed. Ruby would have to get creative trying to get out, but she knew Weiss and how she worked. That glyph would only work on whatever was inside its radius. A simple addition to the formula, namely a scythe tip in the crack of the door to push the latch, would easily force the door open.

But she would get to that later. Right now she needed to see what had Weiss so wound up. Her hyperactive imagination was already feeding her plenty of quickly worsening scenarios. Maybe Weiss was secretly failing some of her tests and was trying to hide her stress from her overprotective teammates? Or perhaps she had gotten into some kind of drugs and couldn't find the time or money to pay for it? Or maybe she had killed someone and was trying to hide the evidence?

Ruby almost smacked herself for thinking such ridiculous things. Weiss would never fail a test, much less be quiet about it. And even if she was doing drugs, she was the heiress of literally the richest family in Remnant. And if she had killed someone… well, if there was anyone she would kill, it would likely be Ruby. Seeing as she was still alive and spying on her partner, she ruled that out.

So what in the world could get Weiss so strong up like a tightrope? The answer would prove truly alien to the innocent young reaper.

Weiss had entered the stall next to Ruby's, just like she predicted, and a gentle rustling sound was heard. Ruby wasn't surprised that Weiss needed to use it so badly. But a quick, slightly embarrassing glance beneath the stall wall let her see that Weiss was facing the toilet, not sitting down on the toilet like any girl would. So where was that gentle sound of splattering liquid coming from?

Steeling herself with a nervous gulp, Ruby bent low to look properly under the wall. What she saw made every drop of blood simultaneously rush to her face and drain from it, like a paradoxical tingling.

At first she couldn't make sense of what she saw. Slowly sliding from Weiss's crotch, which Ruby noticed was completely bare and panties-free, was what looked like a deformed worm as big around as one of Yang's considerable biceps. From wherever it was emerging from, a cascade of clear fluid sprayed out as if from a burst pipe, hitting the floor, the toilet seat, Weiss's thighs and a bit of Ruby's glowing red face. Her face tingles wherever the drops hit, like little buzzing bees caressing her skin with their wings. Some even landed on her pouty lips and agape mouth, and she subconsciously licked up whatever her little tongue could reach. Her eyes were dilated heavily from the sight, taking in every inch of detail and memorizing it with her sharp sniper's gaze.

When the growing stopped, she took a second to wrap her head around what had grown out of her best friend's crotch. She wasn't dumb, and she'd spent enough time on the Dustnet to recognize what had to be a penis. But this penis was so breathtakingly huge and alien shaped that her mind couldn't properly evaluate what it was seeing. No animal, not even horses sported such a monstrous sized dick, even those prize winning breeding horses her father collected and sold couldn't hope to match up to Weiss's virile mammoth cock.

Ruby was so awestruck she didn't even try to stay hidden, her body lying prone on the floor, head almost directly beneath that colossal slab of bitch-breaking meat. Her eyes were almost centered beneath Weiss's new bowling ball-sized testicles, their surfaces throbbing with tight, pencil-thick veins and glistening with how glossy smooth they were, yet they dripped with some kind of condensation. Ruby knew that what was collecting and falling from those balls wasn't sweat, but something else. She knew this because several heavy, tongue-covering drops had fallen directly into Ruby's gaping maw and onto her tongue, where she rolled it and tasted it thoroughly before swallowing it down with an eagerness she didn't know she was capable of. It tasted like some kind of sugary sap, laden with some strange musk like one would taste from a girl's dripping wet cunt (not that Ruby knew what that would taste like). She found it intoxicating and delicious, and almost let her tongue hang out to try and catch more of the ambrosia dripping from her best friend's gorgeous looking ball sack.

But no, she couldn't let herself be distracted. She had finally figured out what was causing Weiss so much stress, namely a raging hard on unlike any the world had ever seen. She was way over her head with this one and she knew it. She needed help. She needed Blake and Yang. Nobody else could help, since she considered this a Team RWBY problem, and it would stay that way until it was solved. But how could she possibly explain to her other teammates the outlandish issue without sounding absolutely crazy or like a gibbering mess?

Thinking quickly, she reached down and pulled out her scroll (thank you Past Ruby for designing this skirt with pockets!) and pointed its camera at Weiss's cock and balls, sticking her tongue out to the side in her eagerness for a good snapshot. She took a few pics, happy that Weiss was so completely out of it and insane with lust and pleasure to notice the faint clicks of the camera, and even recorded a few seconds of video to catch just how monstrous the size was and its production, which seemed endless as a constant stream of finger-thick precum slid out of the distended cum-slit at the end. She made sure to catch how soft and delightful Weiss's voice was too, as she mewled and whimpered so sweetly. Ruby had always loved Weiss's voice, recording her shower-singing whenever possible to listen to later. She also took this time to suck in a few deep whiffs of air, taking in the sheer mind-numbing quality of Weiss's ball musk. Ruby was quickly becoming addicted to that heavenly smell, and wondered how Blake would react to it with her much more sensitive faunus nose.

With that, and plenty of film to get the point across, the sneaky reaper slid back out of the stall and into her own, before wandering out and pulling out her scythe for some quick glyph lockpicking. But as she was tampering with the lock, she heard a faint whimper, louder than the rest Weiss was making. Behind the whimpers she heard her voice say something.

"Mmh, please Ruby. Please, lick my cock. I want you to taste it~"

Ruby didn't think her face could get any warmer than it was, but that little comment proved her wrong. Weiss was imagining Ruby with her, and supposedly suckling that monster between her legs with love. Ruby couldn't find it in her to be mad, or even indignant about being fantasized by her best friend. Instead she looked back, a proud and determined look on her youthful face and a dripping wetness from her pussy.

"Don't worry, Weiss. I'll help you out, no matter what I have to do."

With that, she unlatched the lock, the glyph still in place, and slipped through the door to make way back to the dorm, a plan already forming in her strategic mind.


End file.
